


Rides and Cigarettes

by capricious_Bastard



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: ???? Maybe he's a power bottom in this I don't know, M/M, Power bottom Munkata Reishi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: Mikoto and Reishi fuck, I don't do summaries and that's the best I can do.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Rides and Cigarettes

The bed creaks in the silence. Soft breathes mingling, the hushed sounds of skin slapping against skin ringing in their ears with the pounding beat of their hearts. Adrenaline coursing through their veins.

Mikoto breathes through his nose as he tightens his grip around Reishi’s waist, moving one hand to his upper back to pull him up. Reishi makes a small, barely there whimper, swallowing it down as the redhead moves, burying deeper into him. Reishi’s toes curl briefly before he realizes that Mikoto’s switched their positions.

Amber eyes bores into his purple gaze from below, nearly shining in the dimly lit room. A groan makes it way out from the redhead’s throat, blinking up at the man above him. “Go ahead”, he drawls out, putting his arm under his head, “Got tired”, he mumbles, as he uses his other hand to pull Reishi up by the curve of his waist to start a rhythm.

Reishi rolls his eyes at him but moves nonetheless, his thighs soft against the skin of the other man’s waist and hips, dark blue hair swaying as he moves up and down.

Mikoto licks his lips as he continues to watch, unable to move his gaze away, he reaches blinding to the bedside table for the pack of cigarettes and lighter resting there. He manages to grab both the pack and lighter, quickly pulling a stick out with his lips before putting it back and lighting it.

He takes a drag, inhales it like it’s the oxygen he needs. Eyes hooded as he gazes his lover, moving up and down his lithe figure, slender fingers gripping at the skin of his chest.

“Pretty”, he isn’t the most vocal, and it caught him off guard when he realizes that he let something so small slip from his thoughts and into his lips but Reishi just continues down, his head tilted to the side as he bounces, every so often pushing down harder to burrow the redhead’s cock deeper into him.

He puts the cigarette back between his lips, pulls his arm away from under his head to trail his hands up the other’s body, holding him by his hips to pull him up and push him down. And it makes Reishi’s toes curl even more. A shiver of pleasure running up his spine as he pushes himself down, suppressing whimper with a deep inhale. Dazed purple irises look down at the man below him, eyes hooded with lust, hazy with pleasure, his lips wrapped around the butt of his cigarette. The smoke wisps up, dispersing as it rises into the air. Reishi pauses mid-thrust, clenching his hands across the redhead’s chest for a small moment before he carefully lowers himself, sitting snug on Mikoto’s cock.

Mikoto raises a brow at him which Reishi returns, snatching the stick from between his lips. He scowls in disgust at the man’s actions, scoffs with a roll of his eyes, “Stop smoking.” He says, glad at himself for his composure. But Mikoto merely shrugs at him with that lazy grin. “Honestly”, he murmurs, taking a drag of his own before he leans down, blowing the smoke right into the redhead’s face. Mikoto’s eyes widen, subtle but it’s there, the grip on the other’s hips clenching, a small thrust up into Reishi that makes him clench with a broken moan as he reaches to the bedside table to stub out the stick into the ashtray.

“Wa--”, he exhales as Mikoto thrusts up again, harder, deeper that it makes Reishi close his eyes to try and regain his composure enough to sit up. He’s unable to as Mikoto keeps thrusting, grunting right by his ear, skin harshly slapping against the other’s.

-

He isn’t sure when it started, but he catches onto it immediately as he looks down Mikoto’s nonchalant expression. Reishi breathes, catching his breath because this is their second time in this position. Their second because usually, Mikoto’s too prideful to actually let Reishi ride him like he deserves and yet here he is, with the redhead’s warm palms holding his waist, looking up at him as he’s seated snuggly on Mikoto’s cock.

Something’s up and the moment it clicks to him is when Mikoto reaches to the bedside table, just like that first time, for his pack of his cigarettes and lighter. He watches with keen eyes as the man lights himself a stick, taking a deep drag before blowing the smoke out. There’s something in his eyes as they stare each other down, something that makes Reishi reach out to take the cigarette from between the former’s lips and into his own. Purple and amber meet, their gazes intense as if they’re waiting for something to happen; Mikoto’s amber eyes reflecting bated anticipation, gaze focused solely on the way Reishi licks his bottom lip, the way it parts as he places the stick between his lips, red, swollen lips wrapped around the cigarette.

Reishi inhales, takes a drag in before blowing it out, the stick moving from his lips to his fingers. And he feels it. The way Mikoto’s gaze hardens, the way his grip on him tightens, his cock burrowing deeper into him. He isn’t exactly fond of the way the redhead grows harder inside him just because of a cigarette; afterall, he’s trying to convince the redhead to quit smoking, not encourage it. And this, whatever fetish he seems to be developing definitely won’t help. Yet, he finds himself leaning down, against his better judgement, as he takes another drag, holding the smoke in before blowing it right onto Mikoto’s face.

And it seems to spur him even more, pushing up into him, harder, firmer than before that it has Reishi shivering, his thighs quivering as the stick falters in his hold.

“M-Mikoto”, he calls out, swallowing down the building moaning, reaching out as quickly as he can to stub out the stick while Mikoto pushes him down, makes him grind against him, his own flushed cock between his and the redhead’s bodies.

Their pace quickens, Reishi fully bouncing on Mikoto, their bed creaks, the headboard hits the wall but neither cares as they chase their orgasms.

Mikoto’s thrusts become erratic, thrusting up as he pulls Reishi down, it quickens, their movements hasty and with no real purpose except to catch their release. It’s Mikoto who cums first, a growl rumbling deep within his chest as he pushes up into Reishi’s tight heat, shallow thrusts following as he rides his orgasm out. He hurriedly switches their positions, hovering above the latter as he wraps a hand around his cock, pumping with flicks of his wrist while he presses a thumb down on the slit of Reishi’s flushed length.

Breathless whines escapes from his lips, his hand wrapped around the redhead’s wrists, nails digging down on his skin as he shakes his head. “Wa- please”, he whines out, unable to push up into Mikoto’s hand because he’s being pinned and all he wants is to cum. “Mi-Mikoto, please, please, I w-want to- please”, a few tears slid down his cheeks, a low chuckle rumbling in the other’s chest as he kissed up his neck. “I want to cum”, he whines out, nails digging harshly that it makes Mikoto hiss in pain.

The redhead finally relents, pressing his thumb down on his slit, gripping the base harder that makes Reishi’s eyes roll to the back of his head, back arching off the bed as he cums in a silent moan, body spasming underneath the former.

Reishi pants, closes his eyes as he tries to calm his beating heart down. “I hate you.” He says, glaring up at the man above him.

“Sure you do.” Mikoto rumbles out, a smile on his face.

Reishi rolls his eyes, turning his head away from the man as Mikoto leans down to nibble at his ear.

-

Reishi isn’t complaining, per se, but the amount of times they’ve had sex is ever increasing. And with each round accompanies a few wasted cigarette sticks on the ashtray scattered around their home.

He asked about it once, the purpose of smoking while having sex but he was shrugged off, and maybe spoiled in praises and bites and kisses that the thought didn’t occur to him again for the entire night that night.

Once again, he’s met with Mikoto switching their positions, looking up at him with this satisfied smirk on his visage as if he won something that makes the other’s eye twitch in annoyance. “What?” He bites out.

Mikoto merely moves his gaze sidewards very briefly, before he’s looking up at him again, amber eyes alight with mischievousness and heady lust as he takes a short drag. There it is, that stick, resting between his kiss-swollen lips, newly lit, burning ever so slowly in Mikoto’s hands. It irks Reishi how the redhead’s using something as stupid as a cigarette to spur him on.

Perhaps that’s not the only reason why it irks him. He breathes in, snags the stick from Mikoto’s lips and it doesn’t even make him react anymore, his eyes subtly growing bigger before they become hazy with anticipated lust. Reishi’s jaw clenches as he pushes himself, using the redhead’s stomach as leverage, a tiny whine leaving him.

“What’re you doing?” Mikoto asks, counteracting Reishi’s action by pulling him down instead.

“If you’re so bored then stop”, he grits out, shaking the other’s grip on his wrists by twisting his arms around, “fuck something else if you’re so uninteres-”, he’s cut off by lips pressing against his own, hands splayed out on his lower back, pressed flushed against the other’s chest. He pulls away with an annoyed whimper.

“What’re you talking about?”

Reishi scoffs, “Really? Ugh, you are just so…” He breathes out a sigh, keeping himself distant from Mikoto. “We’re stopping here.”

“No, we’re not.”

“Yes, we are.” Reishi moves to pull away and stand but Mikoto keeps a firm hand around his waist and thigh, grip so tight that he’s sure it would leave bruises come morning. “Princess is bratty today, huh.” He mumbles out in a breathless chuckle. Reishi feels his eyebrow twitch.

“We are definitely stopping.”

Mikoto just smirks at his words, turning themselves around to lay him down, dark blue hair spread out like a halo, it makes Mikoto smile even more, his hand trailing up from the other’s thigh to his waist and back down again, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

“Mikoto, stop.”

And he knows that Reishi doesn’t really want to, afterall, he said ‘Mikoto’ instead of ‘Suoh’. Honestly, was Reishi just extra needy tonight? He leans down, nuzzling on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, moving his hand down further, fingers tracing his hole, circling the muscle teasingly. It makes Reishi swallow down whimper, breathing laboured as he grips onto the redhead’s shoulders, nails leaving crescent indents on his tanned skin.

Reishi stays oddly quiet and makes Mikoto pull away, peering down his lover’s face. “Hm?” But he doesn’t get a reply, instead, purple eyes stay away from his own ambers, looking at everything except him. He leans closer, the tip of his nose nearly touching his cheek, “What?”

Reishi glances at him, “Nothing. Continue on.” Mikoto doesn't though, curiosity engulfing him as he draws further away, “Princess”, he calls out, sees the way Reishi tries to stop himself from clenching his thighs to hide himself. “Tell me, what's going on?” He says in the sweetest way possible, “We'll be here all night if you don't.” 

“We'll be here all night even if I don't.” He counters, crossing his arms against his chest as he sends him a glare. It makes him internally coo, but it's not like Reishi has to know that. Because he doesn't. Instead, what Mikoto does is sit back on his heels, pushes the fringe sticking to his forehead, using his other hand to caress the inner side of Reishi's thigh. Soft, gentle, pressing his palm against his skin just like he likes it, feather-light but still very present.

He waits because, despite how deceiving his appearance could be, he's a very patient man. Especially when it comes to pleasing his pretty, blue haired princess. He continues caressing his thigh, sometimes trailing further and giving the flesh where his ass and thigh meet a hearty squeeze before trailing back up again. 

It doesn't last too long, the tick in Reishi's jaw clenching and unclenching. He watches as the other's lips part slightly then snaps shut only to repeat again. Purple irises give him a quick glance before it's back to staring at the door of their bedroom. Mikoto hums, low and deep as he grips the back of his knee, resting his foot onto his shoulder to give the milky white leg a kiss. Mikoto leaves a trail of kisses from his calf to his knee then back again.

Reishi bites down on his bottom lip, brows unfurrowing carefully. "Reishi", he mumbles, "princess", he waits, leaves a kiss to his thigh. "Penny for your thoughts, princess?" 

"Why do you keep smoking?" Reishi snaps up at him, eyes slightly glassy, mouth downturned in a frown.

"Huh?"

"Why do you keep smoking?" He repeats, "If you're that bored from me then stop." 

Amber eyes blinks, once, twice. Then he leans down, ghosts his lips across Reishi's jaw, his neck, his ear. "I smoke", he breathes out, licks at the other's lobe, "Because you're sexy when you smoke."

A hand smacks him to the chest, leaving him stunned and dumbfounded and maybe a bit breathless because Reishi just smacked him in the chest pretty hard. Reishi's scowl is deeper, "You're trying to quit!" 

"And I am." 

"Excuse me?" The former scoffs, "You smoke nearly a whole pack when we have sex!"

"Don't smoke when we don't, though." He shrugged. 

"That doesn't make it any better."

The redhead hums, amusement clear in his tone. "'S that why you're so prissy?"

Reishi hits him again but it has no real power this time, his lower lip trapped beneath his teeth. Because they both know that if he was in a bad mood, he'd have kicked Mikoto straight off the bed. Or probably sent him flying back toward the wall but he didn’t, and that’s a go-sign for the red head to continue on, albeit harder than ever before.

“Anyway,” he mumbles out, warm breath tingling milky white skin, “What’d you mean?” He questions, pressing his lips softly against Reishi’s neck, “Before; ‘bout me being bored.”

Reishi doesn’t say anything, tries his best to keep quiet as he can with Mikoto’s hand gently running his palm against his thigh, leaving goosebumps in his wake, a shaky exhale passing his lips.

Mikoto pulls away, his hand coming to a slow stop. His eyes turn serious as he leans back on his heels. “Reishi,” he calls out, “Seriously, what’d you mean?”

Munakata averts his gaze, “We should stop.”

“Why?”

It’s silent, a minute then two passes and Mikoto sighs. “Can’t read your mind, you know.”

“I know and I’m not asking you to.”

“So talk to me.”

“Are you bored of me?”

There’s a pause. A very pregnant but confused pause as Mikoto blinks his eyes, letting the words process in his mind. He parts his lips carefully, the words rubbing against his palate, on the tip of his tongue. “Why’d be I bored of you?”

Reishi doesn’t answer, instead the silence does. Slowly, Suoh places his other hand on Reishi's other thigh, “‘M not smoking ‘cause I’m bored.” Suoh inhales, a soundless chuckle in between his intake of breath and the parting of his lips, “Already said you’re sexy when you smoke.”

Munakata’s eyebrows shoot up, “You imbecile!” He grits out, “I had an inkling that you were smoking to purposefully irritate me, I never expected for you to actually do it!”

“Realistically, I only take a couple drags before you take it…” He shrugs, trailing his words off, runs a hand through his hair. Amber eyes rakes over the body lying in front of him, plush thighs spread and within his reach. He looks away for a second, “Are we really stopping?”

Munakata stares at him blankly, exhales through his nose. He takes a moment, a really long moment, maybe he’s taking his time to tease Mikoto or maybe not but after three minutes of no one talking, he draws his legs in before lifting them to rest each foot on the redhead’s shoulders, cocking his head to the side. “Yes.” He says with a smile.

Suoh’s blinks, watches as Reishi pulls his legs away from him, sitting from the mattress to stand.

Reishi walks across the room, strutting his hips as he does so. “Well?” He says, holding the door open, “I do hope I won’t be bathing by my lonesome.”

Mikoto never moved so fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know either. But if you liked it, then that's good.
> 
> I was planning for this to be longer with a pillow prince Reishi but... I got bored and I had to force myself to finish this half-assed. Sorry, lol.


End file.
